Bloodlines: The Ultimate Castlevania Fan Fic
by kliqIMB
Summary: Everything you need to know about the Castlevania series.


Bloodlines: The Ultimate Castlevania Fan Fic

Prologue

In 1436 a beautiful baby girl was born in the heart of Romania, little did she or her parents know that one day this little insignificant baby girl would one day grow up to be the worlds first vampire hunter.

The year is 1443 the Dark Lord Dracula has taken control over Romania any who oppose him shall perish a very horrid death. The Belmont family deems the evil Dracula unsafe for the townspeople to worship. Hearing this, Dracula come to the lowly village that the Belmont's live in and slaughters them all accept seven-year-old little Sonia Belmont. Seeing her beauty and sensing her power Dracula takes her to the tallest tower in his castle and locks her up in it for all eternity…or so he thinks.

Being the smart little girl she is, every time little Sonia Belmont got a knife for eating with she would tell Dracula she through it out the window. Believing she was too small to break out he would entertain her by going down to the garden and search for the knife. Whilst he was doing that Sonia would file a little away at the bars that held her in Dracula's keep.

One day when Sonia was really close to breaking out so close that Dracula noticed the filings at the floor of the window. Coming towards her he asked,

"Why are there metal shavings at the bottom of the window?" Sensing that this would be here only opportunity to leave the dreaded castle she stabbed Dracula in the face and jumped out the window breaking what little of the bars were left. Not realizing how high the tower was she looked down as she was falling and hit the ground going 200mph. BOOM! SPLAT!

"Ahhh," Dracula sighed, "she would have made a great queen. Oh well it matters not, she dead now…or so he thought again.

Little seven-year-old Sonia woke with a start.

"What… is this heaven?" she thought to herself. Getting up she realized that she wasn't seven any more. Judging by the look and shape of her body, she figured she was about fourteen. Walking in this magnificent garden she was in, Sonia found a beautiful woman sitting in a silver chair.

"Who are you?' Sonia asked still mesmerized by her beauty.

"Whoever you deem me to be," the enchantress replied.

"What's that supposed mean?'

"I am merely some one to help you on your way."

"How so?"

"By telling you this you have been in this garden for seven years-"

"So I was right I am fourteen. Oh sorry continue."

"The year is 1450 your parents were killed as you may know?"

"Yes before Dracula took me I saw him kill my parents while hiding under my bed. His presence…it was so…so…evil. It felt like he was tugging on my soul. Then this other feeling took over."

"Like something fighting it back."

"Yes that's exactly how it felt. How did you know?"

"As I said before I am here to tell you things. Now when you jumped from the window you were looking at the ground when you fell right?"

"Yes"

"Now did you feel the ground hit you?"

"Now that you mention it no I didn't"

"See that's part of your power that Dracula sensed in you. Now to the rest of your power, here is a whip. Slash it out." Doing as she was told Sonia cracked the whip. Instantly she could feel the power running through her, the desire to kill Dracula for all that he had done. All the death and destruction, all the sorrow and despair, she wanted revenge and she wanted it now.

"Whoa! That felt great"

"See I told you, you have much untapped power. You have these soul power that you got as you hit the ground and from being here for seven years. Most you must unlock yourself, but this one I shall give to you as a gift." Touching Sonia the mystic sent all her energy through her hand into to Sonia. Fire encased Sonia, but oddly enough she felt no pain. After the process was complete the beautiful woman was shriveled and old.

"What happened to you?" Sonia asked horrified at the appearance of the once beautiful maiden.

"My time has come to an end, and with it I bestow you the fire whip. It is upgradeable to three levels; right now you are on level one. As you become more powerful you will upgrade to new levels, each one more powerful than the other. Though each level will take a little more of the magic that I have also bestowed you. The only way to revive the magic is to meditate or get ethers, a vile that contains restoration of magic. Now I must go."

"Wait! I don't know were to find Dracula."

"That is something that even I do not know. Goodbye Sonia Belmont, I wish you luck."

"Goodbye." So there sitting beside the dead body she wept.

When she felt ready she got some provisions and started out on her journey. She traveled for many months, and across many plains when at last she found Castle Dracula. Shrouded in mist the castle was intimidating even from the outside. She was scared to think what she might find inside. However she was willing to take that chance however dangerous, however perilous, she would avenge her parents and all that died with them.

So began the tale of Sonia Belmont the first in many Belmont's to fight the evil Count Dracula.

To Be Continued…


End file.
